


Slytherin dorms

by Frankyaprile99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankyaprile99/pseuds/Frankyaprile99
Summary: Harry got sorted into Slytherin and got a friend for life.





	Slytherin dorms

Blaise gave a long suffering sigh as he got out of the shower. He had spent the last day wasting time in Binn's class, and it was a hell of a chore.

He was looking forward to some time with his boy tonight.

He got out of the bathroom and set his eyes on the boy on his bed. 

Harry pitter had gotten sorted into Slytherin 6 years ago. He had immediately found a friend in blaise, the Italian boy in his year.

Blaise had quickly befriended the clue less boy and proceeded to teach him everything about the wizarding world. He learned that harry was a natural submissive, and required to be lead. Harry learned quick, and they became friends for life. After/5th year, they became something more as well. They started living in the same room.

Harry smiled upon seeing blaise, and got up to greet him. Blaise took quick strides towards harry and kissed him ravenously. Harry moaned into his mouth and kissed back. Blaise kicked the door shut with his heel

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Next morning.

Blaise groaned at the feeling if Harry's mouth in his cock. It was Saturday, with no classes and the two boys were determined to make the most of it.

They were naked on the bed, blaise sitting up against the headboard, and harry lying between blaise's legs, bobbing his head up and down, with slurping sounds.

Harry drooled over the big cock, and sucked harshly. "Mmmmmm," Harry moaned around his prick, sliding his slick mouth up and down and running his hands onto his stomach. 

Harry let out a low hum, and could practically feel Blaise’s entire body tense. Harry had heard from the twins that a lower hum meant slower vibrations. So of course, the opposite proved true, when after a few seconds Harry bobbed his head a few times and repeated his action with a higher pitched hum.

Blaise meanwhile, was in heaven, he couldn’t help himself, reaching out he gripped Harry’s head and started thrusting as much of his cock into Harry’s mouth as he could. He and Harry were working on deepthroating, it was tempting to thrust in further, however he knew Harry wouldn’t be able to handle the rough pace Blaise wanted to set. Not yet.

So Blaise busied himself with fucking Harry’s face, only letting himself go deep enough to brush the back of Harry’s throat and make the wizard gag a little every once in a while. With Harry alternating between tonguing his head, humming, and sucking,it didn’t take Blaise long to find his release.

Harry moaned and sucked Blaise's cock even harder, hungrily slurping and sucking the tasty stiffness of his cock.

Harry looked up at Blaise his beautiful green eyes looking at the dark skinned boy's own as he sensually sucked his cock. Harry had a sultry expression on his face as he dragged Blaise's cock in and out of his mouth. He pumped the foreskin and slurped the man meat.

Harry gave several sensual slurps, before he pulled off and Nuzzled Blaise's balls. They were hairless, and harry licked all over them, keeping eye contact with Blaise He took one into his mouth, moaning at the taste. The black boy groaned as harry sensually slurped his balls.

Harry had a sexy look on his face as he sultrily sucked the black cock. He got lost in the velvety foreskin of black heavenly cock. He licked and sucked the big prick like a lollipop.

Harry went back to the black boy's cock and sucked sensually. He enthusiastically bobbed up and down on the big cock. His lover moaned and drove his hips into Harry's heavenly mouth. Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked lovingly.

Opening his lips, but keeping his head inside his mouth, he spewed a mouthful of saliva down his length. His hand caught the spit and began to slowly jerk it up and down spreading it up and down his length, making sure it was a sloppy blowjob.

Drawing his lips back and forth, harry jerked his cock. Spewing more saliva across the cock, he made it shimmer and shine with thick layers of saliva. The room was filled with wet slaps and jerks as the boy stroked back and forth across the big cock, the saliva making the blowjob as sloppy as it could get. His mouth was covered in saliva and his spit had begun to drip down onto his chest and he deep throated his lover's cock over and over again making sure to take his entire length with each pass.

Blaise continues to watch as Harry takes his cock deeper, and deeper into his throat. He couldn't believe how warm Harry's mouth felt as if his cock was stuck in a wet furnace. He bobbed Harry further on his cock and moaned heavily. If he wasn't careful, he would spill his seed down Harry's throat far early than he wanted to.

"You think I'm just gonna come in your mouth? Think its that easy?"

Harry bobs faster on the cock, slurping and sucking as he adjusted the width of his knees on the floor.

"Your gonna have to work harder than that."

Harry had a blissful look on his face as he bobbed his head up and down the large prick in his mouth making sloppy sounds in the process. Spit dribbled down his chin as harry was face fucked. The hard face fucking turned him on even harder and Harry moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth. At this Blaise put both hands on Harry's head and fucked his face even harder.

Harry hummed around the cock that was making it’s way down his throat, the vibrations making Blaise moan and snap his hips, driving another inch forward. Blaise growled above and planted his legs firmer, lining his cock with Harry's waiting mouth. He drove forward. Hard. Hungrily. And repeatedly. Harry hummed as the head was ramming the back of his throat, his hands squeezing Blaise's thrusting ass.

The fat cock was gliding past Harry’s open lips in long strokes, pulling out to the middle of the head and slamming back down until Harry's face was slapped with Blaise's groin. Saliva built up and was pushed out the edges of Harry's lips, adding wet sloshing noises to the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin.

Blaise's balls swung wildly as he thrust hard down onto Harry's face, thumping against his chin with a wet dull sound. Blaise moaned loudly as he pummeled, looking down to watch his thick cock glide in and out from between rosy lips. Blaise breathed deeply as the man beneath him sucked with filthy enthusiasm.

Suddenly he decided to speed things up a bit. He stood up from his sitting position, pulling his cock from Harry's mouth with a wet plop and a whimper from the boy. He grabbed Harry's face and started fucking the boy on his cock. Harry gagged and mewled as he was face fucked but sucked sultrily and slurped around the big prick. A series of wet sounds fill the room as Harry sucks with wild abandon. He sucks and sensually slurps around the cock and grunts.

harry smirked at the black boy, before swallowing his black cock hole again and hungrily sucking on it. A mewl escapes Harry's mouth as he to sucks on the tasty cock in front of him, and Blaise shudders as he rolled his hips into that wonderful wet mouth. Harry gagged on the large cock as Blaise continued fucking Harry's mouth.

Mmmmmm...mmmmmm! Look at you! Such a slut for my cock!" As harry continued to suck sultrily on the black cock. " Sucking my cock like a common whore!" Harry moaned and sucked even harder on the cock. He jerked off what he couldn't fit into his mouth and slurped sensually. Blaise continues to watch as Harry takes his cock deeper, and deeper into his throat. He couldn't believe how warm Harry's mouth felt as if his cock was stuck in a wet furnace.

He bobbed Harry further on his cock and moaned heavily. If he wasn't careful, he would spill his seed down Harry's throat far early than he wanted to. "You like my dick huh?" Harry bobs faster on the cock, slurping and sucking with sultry enthusiasm as he adjusted the width of his knees on the floor. He hummed when Blaise stroked his hair, loving the gentle touches.

He tentatively brought his hand up and slowly wrapped it around the length that wasn’t in his mouth. Encouraged by a breathy moan from blaise, he started to suck further down. Harry began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and licking the underside of the big cock. He’s fisting his own cock, spit escaping from the corner of his mouth as Blaise plows into him. His hips snap back and forth, his fingers digging into Harry’s scalp as he thoroughly fucks his mouth. Harry just takes it. He grabs onto the back of the boy's legs with his free arm, holding himself into place and letting himself be used.

A muffled moan fills the room, the strained sound escaping Harry’s cock filled mouth. Harry was not mindful of his surroundings. He sucked and slurped the tasty cock. Harry pumped what he could not fit in his mouth. Blaise gasped as harry sucked noisily on his dick.

Harry let out a low hum,Harry bobbed his head a few times and repeated his action with a higher pitched hum. Blaise, meanwhile, was in heaven, he couldn’t help himself, reaching out he gripped Harry’s head and started thrusting as much of his cock into Harry’s mouth as he could. So he busied himself with fucking Harry’s face, only letting himself go deep enough to brush the back of Harry’s throat and make the wizard gag a little every once in a while. With Harry alternating between tonguing his head, humming, and sucking.

Harry had a blissful look on his face as he bobbed his head up and down the large prick in his mouth making sloppy sensual sounds in the process. Spit dribbled down his chin as harry was face fucked. The hard face fucking turned him on even harder and Harry moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth. At this Blaise put both hands on Harry's head and fucked his face even harder. Harry kept sucking lewdly, creating a sloshing sound as the fat cock in his mouth went in and out.

Harry proceeded to Bob up and down on the dick with his drool coating the part of the fat prick that wasn’t in his mouth. He used that drool as a lubricant and used his hand to jerk the rest of Blaise off. Harry kept sucking and bobbing and he felt him twitch. Harry began sucking him hard with sultry moans, Blaise put his hands into his hair and fucked his hips forward, pushing his cock deep into his mouth. Harry bore down even harder, anxious for his cock to begin spewing. He stayed right with him, sucking him deep as he started to groan.

Harry eyes were full of lust, as he pumped Jake's cock. By now 20 minutes had passed and he still had not released his pent up load. Blaise's mouth hung open as harry began wringing one hand back and forth his cock and sloppily sucking the rest of the big man meat.

Harry grabbed blaise's ass from behind and forced himself closer, and harder. Harry's hand squeezed Blaise's ass cheeks as he sultrily devoured his lover's big appendage. Blaise drives his cock forward and Harry submits utterly. Harry clings to Blaise's thighs and tilts his face up to be used. Harry gets closer and closer to deep throating the big cock. He focused on the sounds in the room. There were the sounds of sloppy sucking and Bloody hell.... He could die happily right now.

Harry was slurping and sucking on his cock, making little moaning noises and snuffling when he tried to deep throat his monstrous length. Harry bobbed his head slicking Blaise's rod with as much spit as he could manage. He pulled off and planted deep French kisses along the foreskin of the black dick and then began to enthusiastically Bob his head up and down the dick. 

Harry was sucking with pornographic enthusiasm. Harry mmmmmpphed, and pumped his hands along the dick. Blaise was fucking Harry's face in earnest, and harry was eagerly taking the dick down his throat and sucking with all his strength. Harry slobbered and hummed, sending vibrations thorough out Blaise's body, saliva leaking out of Harry's lips as he worked Norton's cock. "Oh fuck yes! I love these sound you're making" He babbled. Blaise started thrusting his hips into Harry's mouth.

Harry hummed his approval as he impaled his mouth on the cock with sloppy enthusiasm. Harry suddenly deep throated the cock, liking the way it made it hard for him to breathe and bobbed fast. He buried his nose into the soft curls at the base of the black cock and rested his hands on Blaise's ass, pulling him even closer as he slurped the cock down his throat and held it. He moaned around the thick flesh as Blaise sped up fucking Harry's throat even harder. Blaise grunted as he fucked Harry's mouth passionately.

He was beginning to get close to releasing his cum down Harry's throat. Harry got excited even more and took the entire length down his throat. Blaise was in heaven and couldn't help himself, reaching out he grabbed Harry's head and started thrusting as much of his cock into Harry's throat. He busied himself with fucking the eager Boy's face making the wizard gag every once in awhile on his dick. Harry alternated between tounging the head, humming and sucking the whole dick.

Blaise fucked Harry's mouth lazily as he came to a realization. He began to Bob Harry's head faster on his cock. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck I'm about to cum. I'm Cumming!!" Harry's mouth was suddenly flooded with cum with salty taste but harry obediently drank it all down. The italian boy kept releasing load after load into Harry's wet mouth and harry kept slurping. Harry sultrily slurped the cock through it's orgasm, licking and kissing.

Harry grabbed blaise's black ass and brought him closer to his mouth. Harry squeezed and massaged blaise's ass cheeks as he drank the numerous loads of semen down his throat. The cock was like a hose, dumping mouthfuls of seed down Harry's eager throat. Harry didn't disappoint and slurped and gulped down all the seed released in his throat. For a few minutes, blaise kept Cumming in Harry's wet mouth and Harry swallowed it all with enthusiasm. Harry let his throat muscles work and blaise let out a guttural moan as he came. His come spewing down Harry's throat into his belly. He pulled back letting the rest of the seed pool into his mouth.

He savored the taste then pulled back letting the black cock pop out of his mouth. “Mmmm, yummy” he murmured and took the cock back into his mouth and started sucking vigorously. As Blaise began to pull his cock out of Harry's throat, harry stopped him, wrapping his thin arms around Blaise's hips and pulling them to his face, impaling his throat with Blaise's cock again. Harry whimpered cutely as he began to Bob his head again.

Blaise chuckled and let the boy blow him again. "You gonna suck me off all day?" Harry moaned in affirmative. He pulled off with a wet plop. " I'm not letting you get away from me". Harry said as he pumped blaise's shaft.

He went back to licking and kissing the foreskin of the cock, before he took it all inside with a him and started sucking sensually. The italian guy groaned as he put his hand on Harry's head, wondering how he got so lucky. The room was filled with sloshing and slurping sounds as harry suckled his dick.


End file.
